


Jisung NOT minding his business (Felix is tired of the talk)

by GlimmerLikeGold



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angry Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Changbin Chan Hyunjin Jeongin and Seungmin are only mentioned sorry, Chris minds his business but really he’s just awkward, Developing Relationship, Embarrassing your friend, Felix is tired of skz, Giving apologies, Han jisung is stubborn, Jisung not minding his business, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, MATURE ONLY FOR SOME CUSSING, Minho trying to be a good influence, Minsung hype squad, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence, building confidence, literally just dialogue and nothing else, only Felix Jisung and Minho talk in this, there’s a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerLikeGold/pseuds/GlimmerLikeGold
Summary: Felix is tired of Jisung and Minho making commentary on his and Changbin’s basic interactions. Mostly Jisung. Minho is here to promise to mind his business and give his advice. Also to make sure Felix doesn’t try to knock Jisung out with their desk lamp. Jisung really do be digging his own grave here.M is Minho speaking, J for Jisung, and F for Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 15





	Jisung NOT minding his business (Felix is tired of the talk)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this months ago as a dialogue practice, and just went back in and edited it a bit this morning. Thought I’d share. Lemme know how you feel about it !!

F: “Please tell me I wasn’t asked to come over here, because you guys think I’m gonna start fucking Changbin.”  
J: “Um...”  
M: “Who said anything like that?”  
F: “Every person in this group except for Jeongin and Seungmin. And Chris too, because they know what basic respect is.”  
J: “Chan doesn’t say anything because he’s too awkward to talk to you about it! I didn’t say anything except that I’m not blind!”  
F: “And then you said you saw me drooling not two seconds after Changbin left the room. At first, I was kind of like ‘Stop fucking exposing me! LOL!’ but you keep saying shit when you don’t need to.”  
M: “That is kinda sus.”  
J: “Okay, I’m seeing what you mean now.”  
F: “Now? You finally understand that I’m sick of you being in my business constantly and talking shit to everyone about me? Interesting.”  
M: “Pause right there, cause no one’s talking shit behind your back.”  
J: “I was just trying to nudge you guys in the right direction. I haven’t said anything bad about you. I’ve only said there’s an OBVIOUS thing that’s been going on for ages with you and Bin.”  
F: “That’s literally what I’m talking about? You’re talking to everyone else about my business.”  
J: “It’s not like you made that business very private.”  
F: “I shouldn’t have to feel fucking embarrassed to move near him every time we’re in the same room!”  
M: “Ok, some mistakes were made on our part. That’s a little fucked of you to be on his case that much Sung. We’ll do better to leave it be and not point anything out.”  
J: “Have fun missing shit right under your nose.”  
F: “See, why the fuck do you say that to me? You’re being a dick.”  
M: “Jisung, apologize. I’m serious.”  
J: “Oh okay, like you weren’t commenting on it with me! Thanks for throwing all the blame on me.”  
M: “I’m not! I’m listening to Felix and I apologized. We’re wrong here. But you especially with the commentary.”  
J: “Am I wrong for trying to help my friend be happy? You’re missing out on shit.”  
F: “By all means, please explain to me what I’m missing.”  
J: “You couldn’t read a room if I broke it down for you, word by word. It’s like you refuse to do anything besides this… ignoring game you play anytime there's an opportunity for you to do anything besides ogle each other from across the room.”  
F: “I’m pretty sure I can read the room, but thanks for telling me you guys think I’m a moron. I appreciate it.”  
M: “Okay, I’m not calling you a moron. Neither is Jisung, even though acting he’s like one right now.”  
J: “Ah fuck off, I’m saying what we’ve ALL been wanting to.”  
M: “No, WE wanted to tell Felix that we support him in whatever he wants to do. YOU called him dense.”  
F: “I’m still annoyed, but thank you. And I accept your apology.”  
M: “Jisung?”  
F: “I swear I’m gonna block you if you don’t apologize.”  
J: “We live together.”  
F: “Remember when you said I can’t read a room? Stop sending me memes as if it’s gonna make me suddenly forget that you pissed me off. I have my read receipts on for a reason.”  
M: “That’s actually super shady. Nice. I might turn mine on again.”  
F: “It really sends the message.”  
M: “Wow, funny. Anyways, listen Felix, I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable talking about you and Changbin. I’ll stay out of it. Jisung?”  
J: “I still have more to say.”  
M: “Well, now you don’t. Apologize.”  
J: “Look, I’m sorry. I want you to like, be able to experience shit, not let it pass you up.”  
F: “I guess I’ll accept that.”  
J: “You GUESS?”  
F:“It pisses me off when you guys make fun of me. It freaks me out and it makes me feel like I can’t even have a normal conversation without having everything I say fucking analyzed.”  
M: “That’s not what we’re trying to do. I didn’t take into account that it could make you anxious like that.”  
J: “I’m sorry for embarrassing you so often, seriously.”  
F: “I can handle this myself guys. I don’t want to make any big moves right now, and I definitely don’t need someone to pop into our conversations being all ‘wink wink’. It ruins our moment.”  
M: “I know I said I’ll stay out of it, but since we’re talking about it right now, can I just say that your “moments” are, uh, kinda sad.”  
J: “They’re not easy to watch.”  
M: “It physically puts me in pain.”  
F: “I don’t even get why you guys are this concerned.”  
J: “We can’t even look away from it, because you guys are awkward in every room in this house.”  
M: “Also because you’re our friends, and we don’t want y’all to get messy if it doesn’t need to.”  
F: “Thanks. I’m not trying to be weird, I’m just going through it right now.”  
M: “We can see that.”  
J: “Clearly.”  
F: “I don’t know how to do this perfectly, I’m just doing what feels right at the time.”  
J: “Which is, nothing.”  
F: “Shut up.”  
M: “Sometimes your gut isn’t always right. You say we interrupt your moments, but the moment is usually just you two sitting next to each other.”  
F: “Yeah, and I remember those talks, and I like when we just hang out together. I get to destroy in Smash Bros and chill with Changbin, it’s good enough for me.”  
M: “That’s good and shit, but aren't you tired of flitting around each other like this?”  
F: “What the fuck is flitting?”  
M: “You know, like what hummingbirds do.”  
J: “Wait, they make that sound?”  
M: “No, the wings.”  
F: “They make a sound?”  
M: “No! I mean, yes their wings flap really fast and make a buzzing sound, but that's just what they call it the movement.”  
F: “Oh, you mean the action of the wings?”  
M: “Yes! Thank you.”  
J: “Why are we talking about this suddenly? What was I even saying?”  
F: “Nothing, because Minho was talking.”  
J: “Oh, oops. Continue.”  
M: “Before my knowledge level was questioned, I was saying you seem really like, hesitant to do anything outside of the bro-zone you’ve made.”  
J: “You gotta spice it up a little. Kiss his neck or something.”  
F: “Pass. Pass, pass, pass.”  
J: “Alright, so that’s too much. Damn, what am I even supposed to work with.”  
M: “Nothing. He told us to stay out of it.”  
F: “That was because I didn’t ask for commentary everytime Changbin says my name.”  
J: “Where are you guys at? Physically? We can get into all that “GASP! I like him!” bullshit later.”  
F: “I thought that’s what you guys were getting at?”  
M: “Oh, we already know you’ve staked your claim on him, there’s no argument about that.”  
F: “I haven’t staked a claim.”  
J: “He baits us into giving him more attention all the time, but you’re the one who still takes it. You’ve staked a claim man.”  
F: “I don't mind giving him attention sometimes. Baiting seems a little much, he does the weird cute shit all the time.”  
J: “I told you, you don’t read the room when he’s in it. It’s like selective hearing.”  
M: “No, I’ve seen them get all flirty before.”  
J: “For sure. Why do you bite the air? Is that his dick?”  
F: “What the fuck, no!”  
M: “I refuse to let anyone eat dick in this house.”  
J: “Not his dick? Good. You could always eat that neck though.”  
M: “He’s too shy to eat neck. He’s a back of the head kisser.”  
F: “I, uhh, that’s not what I want to always do. I just…”  
J: “You just, uhhh, wanna eat his neck, yes?”  
F: “Why do you say that like that?”  
J: “Because that’s basically what it is.”  
M: : “I’m sorry, did you mean, cannibalism?”  
F: “Please stop.”  
J: “What are you worried about? Not getting anything back?”  
F: “I mean, I guess it’s mostly that we live together. It’s not like we can stop seeing each other if this gets weird…Honestly guys, please don’t be all over me if this actually doesn’t go far, okay? I’m really still figuring out if I even like him that much.”  
M: “I get that. Is it working out now?”  
F: “We’re doing okay. Nothing really like, mind blowing or anything.”  
M: “Mind blowing?”  
F: “We aren’t really, uh, spicy people? I guess? We just hang out, share space.”  
M: “Did you want more spice?”  
F: “It’s not that I don’t want to be close with Changbin, but I don’t think I can handle that. I’m not ready for being that close.”  
M: “So you’re not that comfortable then. Baby steps are fine.”  
F: “I'm pretty sure I'm past that.”  
M : “From what we’re seeing, not quite.”  
J: “Please, just sit on his lap. That’s normal enough, right? We all sit on each other. My wallet is desperate for 20 dollars.”  
M: “What’s the bet now?”  
F: “What? Who did you bet? What did you bet on?”  
J: “Hyunjin and I made this bet two weeks ago, on whether or not Changbin would sit in Felix’s lap because he’s smaller, or if Changbin would pull Felix first.”  
M: “Can I put money on that?”  
J: “Until something happens it’s still open so…”  
M: “20 on Felix in Bin’s lap. He’s wide as fuck, what did you mean he’s smaller?”  
F: “I’m right here idiots.”  
J: “Oh hey, you can help us out with this. it’s gonna be Bin sitting on him, you know how he acts.”  
F: “I changed my mind, I’m mad at you guys again.”  
J: “C’mon, let us live on the edge. The cops won’t bust us.”  
F: “They’ll bust you for editing cowboy hats onto senate members.”  
J: “They’re mad because it has 638 retweets.”  
M: “They’re mad because you’re betting on a minor’s relationship status.”  
F: “I’m a legal adult...”  
M: “Oh fuck, right.”  
J: “So, since we’re not getting arrested, I’ll add you in the bet’s gc.”  
F: “Why is there a groupchat?”  
J: “So we can keep each other up to date on the status of the bet. We’ve had some close calls.”  
M: “Ooh, sneaky.”  
F: “You’ve been sitting around, watching me and Changbin?”  
J: “We’re not stalking you or something. We just say if we happen to see anything.  
F: “And you’ve been texting, what? Live updates to each other?”  
M: “Basically.”  
F: “I’m never speaking to anyone in this house except Seungmin ever again.”  
J; “Seungmin was the one who gave us the idea in the first place.”  
F: “HUH?”  
J: “He was basically like, ‘since you're all so invested you may as well just bet on it’, and we did.”  
M: “Jisung you’ve gone above and beyond stupid, but I’m letting it slide.”  
J: “I’ll use the money to buy us snacks.”  
M: “Don’t lie.”  
F: “I’m suing either this company or your families for defamation. I’m gonna stay in my room when we’re home from now on.”  
J: “Defamation? All we’ve done is try and get you and Changbin together a little faster.”  
M: “It hasn’t worked very well.”  
J: “You know what, getting people to act coupley is stressful.”  
F: “Yes, and that’s why you DON’T force people by embarrassing them.”  
J: “I walked into that.”  
M: “Jisung, you’ve outdone all the other holes you’ve dug for yourself.”  
J: “Please don’t kill me before I win money.”  
F “Well, you would’ve lost anyways, cause we’re not like that.”  
J: “You mean, he doesn’t do that shit with you unless we’re short on chairs.”  
M: “He seems pretty open to snuggle up in Hyunjin's lap, and Hyunjin exudes subby energy.”  
F: “Hyunjin doesn’t give a fuck about that stuff, and that’s why he has sub energy. He’s just naturally soft so it fools you.”  
M: “Oh yeah, I’m seeing that now.”  
F: “He’s not comfortable with me like that. I won't make him do anything else.”  
M: “It’s not about “making” him do anything. It’s about you being confident enough to make your own moves, however subtle you want them to be. Personally, I’m sick of seeing your arms around each other, and you getting scared to touch him for more than 3 seconds. You don’t need to be scared of us at home. It makes my heart hurt for you.”  
F: “Doing that with Changbin is… it needs the right moment. And that’s just not all the time.”  
J: “It doesn’t seem to be at anytime.”  
F: “Not true. I just don’t know what to do. I try to… I dunno, nothing works.”  
M: “What have you tried?”  
F: “I’ve like, fuck this is embarrassing, but I’ve tried to roll into him? You know? But he doesn’t react like Hyunjin, or you, or Jeongin do. He doesn’t grab onto me.”  
J: “That’s so sad, what the fuck?”  
M: “We’ve seen it happen, but hearing you say it made another piece of my heart wither away.”  
F: “I’m glad I can bring you a soap opera.”  
M: “Have you tried pulling him to you?”  
F: “You think I haven’t? He doesn’t always want that. I just let him move.”  
M: “Damn.”  
J: “I said it earlier, but what am I even working with here?”  
F: “We just haven't worked out everything yet.”  
J: “What is there to work out? What are we missing?”  
M: “We see a lot Felix, in a non-creepy way. There’s flirting, and then there’s pining. You guys don’t really flirt, it’s more like avoiding being too close. Pining across the living room.”  
J: “Pining. That’s a good word choice.”  
M: “I know I’m smart, you don’t need to tell me.”  
J: “Just let me give you a compliment without saying ‘I know’ after. It’s your stage name, I get it!”  
M: “Let’s focus here.”  
J: “Unbelievable.”  
F: “So, should I just sit on him? How?”  
J: “Fuck yeah! Lets get money! I was going for him getting you, but now we have the advantage. The guys are about to pay up. Next time he sits, just sit down with him. We’ll even take it as a success with half of your legs over his.”  
F: “Isn’t it like, weird to make him do that?”  
J: “You could always ask him if it’s okay, and then do it. But you’ll lose the fun of doing it out of nowhere.”  
F: “I haven’t asked him to do anything for me before. Or with me. It just happens sometimes.”  
M: “Well, if you’re not comfortable with being straightforward, and you don’t want to do anything without asking, you’ve reached the end.”  
J: “Are you scared he’ll say no to it?”  
F: “Yeah, and I don’t want to just assume that he wants me to do things like that.”  
J: “Wanting him to be comfortable is really cool of you and also just showing basic human decency, but if you know that this is a mutual thing, I think you can take a small risk.”  
F: “Shit, I dunno. Think he’ll be okay with that?”  
M: “Do you?”  
F: “I want to say yes, but he’s always so much more cautious with me. I think it’s because I liked him first. He’s still getting used to me.”  
J: “Jesus Christ, he’s used to you. He says your name all cute and shit, and he calls you guys “changbok”. I’m pretty sure he’s onboard.”  
F: “My stomach is acting nervous, fuck.”  
M: “Calm down, you’re not doing anything right now. We’re just talking about it.”  
F: “That’s what’s making me nervous.”  
J: “You said you go with your gut feeling mostly, right?”  
F: “Yeah. It hasn’t been doing me any favors though, to be honest.”  
J: “Go against ur gut then. You’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love seeing your reactions so pls leave me a comment or kudos we can yell about Jisung. Pls no criticism tho thank u !!
> 
> Black Trans Lives Matter! Children Don’t Belong In Cages ! Register To Vote ! Volunteer ! Help Your Community And Others ! Stay Safe !


End file.
